peacefandomcom-20200223-history
Tmxxine
Introduction Any technology distinguishable from magic is insufficiently advanced. :(Foundation's Fear, 1997) "It's a hoax, a joke, it's all fake . . ." : Raptorjedi "This page... is beyond anything I've seen" : Pomelos " . . . time travel is now simply an engineering problem" : Professor Michio Kaku (Theoretical Physics City University of New York) So... what exactly is Tmxxine :) : Asif Shiraz "Tmxxine" is described by wikipedia as "patent nonsense" Tmxxine is a sand mandala, created out of our own mind. Well that is what the Astral Dolphins tell us but hey, what do they know. First of all a big thank you to all those in the multiverse who have made the existence of Tmxxine recipes and cooking possible. Their thoughts, input and interest are the raw ingredients that will make a soup fit for any dimension. What some of us are beginning to suspect is becoming real. It is time to speak of that reality. As the 'non-existent' all know, it is the nature of what we wish, that gives the means to arrival. Take soup. Does soup just arrive out of nowhere? Possibly, according to quantum soup makers. The question is can soup be consumed so thoroughly that it turns into nothing? Must there be a desire to fill the space of a bowl? The right ingredients; for example those that make a pizza. Does having an old deep pan mean we can liquidise, add water and heat to make soup? Sometimes we need a recipe. Instructions. How then to create an unknown recipe such as chilly ice cream, or the soup of many layers? We require a transparent bowl. Which in a sense we all are. Or at least able to make room for. Tasty! Believe it or not (and preferably simultaneously), all potential possibilities have already happened. An infinite number of recipes? We might say the knowing is in the taste. I taste finity. Luckily without such a multiverse, there would be no memory of soup. So very tasty. When cooking with a non existent tomato ::: We know it is red ::: round ::: and juicy ::: but being non existent is just as likely to be anything else In a similar way Tmxxine has been cooking. Before we had a name in Sept 2003 we were heavily influenced by mystical ingredients. In 2004 we were too hot for our dear friends at wikipedia The "tmxxine" page was deleted because it falls under category 2 of the "patent nonsense" category in the Wikipedia:deletion policy. Even if it is not patent nonsense (which I doubt), it is certainly an example of original research, which would also qualify it for the delete process: see What Wikipedia is not. and wikibooks are still wondering if we are wiki spam, wacky weirdos or just too esoteric for sourceryforge We started the year cooking with the programming language Curl, which ended up in Japan. Our new programming interest is the world of wikis, Lino and RosASM and of course the uncreatable ASQ. With further ingredients we created a transdimensional foundation that raised the temperature for a while. For 2005 we will be growing ASQ organically. More from the kitchen as it happens. Operative Tmxxine 0=∞=1 Tmxxine is recommending familiarisation with the following products for more focused and developed work in the future * Operating System: Puppy Linux and Solaris * Programming Language: ASQ * Communication: ICQ, CurlChat, Skype * Browser: Firefox * Email: Thunderbird * Search Engine: AI - not fully developed yet * Office Suite: Online - not developed yet * Web Design: Wiki Other Pricelessware freeware The tmxxine software console will be developed using a future interactive wiki History (for future development) ProjeX e-mail forum developed secure and reliable computing resources and skills, whilst introducing some of the ideas of Quantum Physics. At this time the project was largely introductory in nature. Early efforts concentrated on skills and developing workable design paradigms, information gathering, concept familiarisation, skill interdependence and mutual actualisation. The need for a hardware model established Tmxxine ProjeX e-mail forum which introduced the Tmxxine Laxmi Foundation for future activation as a practical means towards funding support. This interactive page is for all interested in time and dimensional travel and cooking. Tmxxine is for future generations and children of all dimensions. Our main endeavour in this peace seasoned cook book, is to explain the importance of water in Soup. As always you are welcome to bring your ingredients. You may for example wish to create a game Future History As we all know it is best to knotplot for the future However no one cooks without preparing for a meal. Cooking for the future is under the voluntary code of the Chronology Protection Agreement which like a good souffle is starting to arise "Well I think if we achieved practical time travel it would have to be very strongly controlled and licensed and taxed probably, because the idea of people treating history like geography, just going to any-when like we now expect to go to anywhere, I think is positively alarming." Paul Davies (How to Build a Time Machine Viking/Penguin) interviewed by Robyn Williams * Sentients have rights within their normal cultural choices, evolution and continuum * Tmxxine will engage in the development of alternative time and branes * Introduction of superior knowledge or technology to a developing realm is mandatory * Tmxxine chooses to expose sentient's to commercial and deliberate exploitation I think that is right (in some dimensions) For the future the idea of a static web begins to fade as non-edible and non editable web pages (pre-wiki) are recognized as anachronistic. The OS Soup (Open Source Operating System) will emerge in the next 5 years. Whether it is WinX that swallows Linux or Windows running on integrated Linux hardware will depend on preparation and taste. The real power recipes will reside as predicted with AI and wikia style search engines. The future works. It always has. What recipes have been tried? Time and Dimensional Recipe Development Program Prototype Consoles have been created in NetLogo which outputs java. A communication prototype (used for regular net meetings), CurlChat has been created in the Curl Language. Xbasic is being used for a prototype expected for release in 2008CE Currently we are working to: 1. Populate a reality matrix to generate a vacuum effect. Moving the present into a new alignment This is a form of pressure cooking 2. Replicate the biological computers capacity to generate time independent resonance fields from precise energy alignments. Recipes. The first projections will be particle based. Individual particle streams and eventually complex patterns will be projected into the future and then into increasingly divergent realities 3. Develop bowls of precise time and location clearance for reception and transmission (what is sometimes referred to as ladelling). Presently the cognecenti are busy labelling. Which foods should I eat? Be aware of the following potential ingredients: * Interactive free form mind mapping wikis (the use of templates and wizards) * Simple AI enhanced Real time programming language for advanced pattern finding * The adoption of open source software as a governement and legal requirement - Code declaration and certification * The rise of solid state nano-memory to replace hard drives * The generation and directing of a scalar wave * Particle acceleration through an antigravity field * The generation of a tachyon Fourth Dimension Expression used by William Knoke to refer to the new age we are entering of Everything- Everywhere, where the effortless flow of people, products, and knowledge from one location to another is creating a world where near equals far. Brought on by revolutions in communications and transportation technologies, it is creating a Fourth Dimension is emerging that transcends time and space. In this Fourth Dimension, distances still exist, but they no longer so powerfully determine how society will be organized. It is this erosion of the primacy of place, the principal foundation on which all traditional economic, political, and social structures have been built, (...), that is leading to one of the largest societal upheavals the world has ever known. According to Knoke, no corner of the earth will escape its embrace. If you think about the social structures that have evolved in civilization over the last twenty thousand years, the basis of them all has been the primacy of place. But if you ask, "What if place no longer mattered? What if people, resources, and ideas could be connected and interlinked in new ways?," it puts the traditional foundation of our societies at risk. The power of the nation-state that was reliant on a contiguous land mass will be called into question. How businesses are structured, where they are headquartered, whom they employ, must be rethought. The rules of wealth and how it is assembled out will have to change. All those institutions that depended on place must be reorganized. From 2 million years ago to as recently as 5,000 years ago (only 250 generation back), our ancestors lived in a Zero Dimension world. early humans started living in a zero dimensional space. Early humankind "understood" a world of three dimensions. Threes had height and depth and width. The caves had walls and a roof. Yet, in a social sense, these Ice Age nomadic tribes were largely insular "dot cultures" with a minimum of social interaction. he group was limited to the number of people that could be supported in any one area. Contact with other dots was not helpful for survival. Each community was self-sufficient, but when an idea was developed it only accidentally spread to other groups. To a great extend, each band needed to reinvent its own mens of survival. Knowledge had little opportunity to accumulate and advance. The first dimension emerged when groups of people settled in permanent villages, and people began interacting on fixed trade paths with neighboring villages. The dots of humanity had been connected, making it possible for ideas and knowledge to be traded. As the single trade tracks grew and crisscrossed, in time a two dimensional concept of the world evolved. Human beings left the First Dimension and moved on to Secon Dimension, where they could explore the length and width of their world. Later on, realizing the power of dimensional freedom, inventors as far back as Leonardo da Vinci fantasized about traveling beyond the horizontal to the vertical. Scarcely a thousand days into the twentieth century, man developed and built a flying machine powered by an engine. More sophisticated machines have allowed men to visit the moon, establish the International Space Station, and placed exploratory robots on planets and moons in the solar system. This is the Third Dimension. From "Bold New World: The Essential Road Map to the 21st Century, Kodansha, New York, 1996". Seasoning * January 2004 January 2012 * Febuary * March * April no longer exists * May * June * July * August * November * Multidimensional Pizza Experiment * FreeFlow * Big Toe * Squeak Wiki * Fluidity example * Control Panel * ProjeX Mailing list Brothers of the Broth E=MCone? two? * Leonardo Da Vinci * Steven Hawkings * Nikola Tesla "Einstein’s great research studies circumscribed the quantitative relationship connecting the first two terms, mass and energy. In this century, our job is to provide the quantitative relationship connecting the last two terms, energy and consciousness plus a reliable theory for the convertibility of any term to any other term. Thus, it is time for humans to both understand and seriously connect their individual inner worlds to the collective outer world and vice versa. For the present quantum mechanical (QM) paradigm and the previous classical mechanics (CM) paradigm of science, the unstated assumption has been that “no human quality of consciousness, intention, emotion, mind or spirit can significantly influence a well-defined target experiment in physical reality.�? Our experimental data on inorganic, organic and living materials shows that this long-held, unstated assumption of science is very, very wrong. We have discovered a “consciousness�? procedure for imprinting a specific intention into a simple, low tech, electronic device. This imprinted device then acts as an intelligent surrogate to raise the inner symmetry state of a room or laboratory to a thermodynamic free energy state substantially above that of our normal world. This intention imprinted electrical device (IIED) tunes this space in such a way that a corresponding target experiment set up in that space responds to this IIED in such a way that the experimentally-measured material properties change, both in the direction of the intention and to the degree specified by the intention. We have also discovered an experimental procedure for measuring and tracking the degree of thermodynamic free energy change, above the normal U(1) outer, world level created in this IIED-conditioned space (U.S. Patent Pending). In a separate series of experiments, we have tested and proven replicability of one of our four initial target experiments, by others in their laboratories located in Missouri, Kansas, Baltimore, Bethesda, the UK and Italy. In addition, in these experiments, we observed that information entanglement (connectedness) occurs between macroscopic, room temperature spaces, over distances of ~5,000 to ~6,000 miles, via an energy propagation mechanism different than any of the four known and accepted fundamental forces." - William A. Tiller, Ph.D Tech Tips from HolyGeeks * Computer Know How info on developing computer skills * Freeware software tested and approved by Holygeeks * Tech Tips about Wikis will tell you what and how to edit mediawiki wikis http://sfx-images.mozilla.org/affiliates/Buttons/125x50/takebacktheweb_125x50.png